orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvonne Parker
'Yvonne "Vee" Parker '''was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary who made her debut in Season Two. She serves as the main antagonist of Season 2. Personality Vee was the textbook definition of a sociopath. She was shown to be charismatic, intelligent and extremely manipulative, demonstrating an ability to look deep into a person's character and immediately figure out what they will or won't do for the right price. She carefully planned her criminal activities to ensure she wouldn't get caught, having contingency plans in place for every possibility. She was ready to do anything and to sacrifice anyone close to her, seeing people only as pawns to be used to forward her goals; to obtain money and control over other people. She used and emotionally manipulated people close to her, and played them off against each other without feeling any guilt. She feigned love and friendship, but immediately got rid of people when she couldn't benefit from them any longer. She was a returning prisoner to Litchfield, having been an inmate prior to Season One. Immediately upon arrival, she assessed Suzanne Warren as someone she could easily manipulate and took advantage of her trust, naivety and desperation for love. She tried to separate her adoptive daughter Taystee from her best friend Poussey due to Poussey's resistance to her manipulation, and quickly became the leader of their group, using a mixture of bribery, extortion and threats. Physical Appearance Vee Parker is a tall, middle-aged black woman with wild, long curly hair. She has a small gap between her two front teeth. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Vee's flashbacks, see here. Vee is originally shown to be a motherly figure to Taystee. When Taystee was young and in care, she would attempt to advertise herself for adoption, as seen at a Black Adoption Event in a park that Vee attends looking for young people to lure into her drug-dealing ring. Vee gives the young girl the nickname of "Taystee Girl" and says that one day she will take her in. Initially resistant to becoming involved in drug-dealing, a teenage Taystee eventually visits Vee in tears after being abused by her foster-father and begs to be taken in by her ("40 OZ of Furlough"). Vee is what Taystee calls a "connect" which translates into "drug dealer". She makes children carry and sell drugs then report back with the money. A young man named RJ sells for Vee. After Taystee joins them, Vee, Taystee and RJ live together as a "family". Later, RJ is killed, likely for starting his own business on the side, though it is also shown that Vee has a connection with a cop who keeps the heat off of her. He warns her of an encroaching group of dealers, and Vee makes it clear she's the only drug lord around ("It Was the Change"). Taystee considered RJ to be a brother. She is initially unaware that he was killed by a cop bribed by Vee to stop competitive sales on her turf, but later says something to Vee that implies she figured it out. Life at Litchfield Vee has been incarcerated at Litchfield at least twice. She was shown to have entered Litchfield at the same time as Red, and was the person who first gave Red the idea to use the vendor Neptune's Produce to Red's advantage. Red tells Vee about her new business, believing Vee to be her friend. Once Vee has become the leader of her own crew, she sends her girls to threaten Red into selling her business to her. Red refuses and is ultimately attacked by Vee and her crew. Season Two ... When Vee enters Litchfield for the second time, she immediately sees Suzanne as a target as she is lonely. She befriends Taystee and her friends, Watson and Black Cindy and tries to be friends with Poussey. Poussey however sees that she is manipulative and stays away. Vee separates Taystee and Poussey. She managed to but Taystee is still reluctant. After being dismissed from the kitchen, Red finds another way to smuggle in contraband using the greenhouse. Vee wants control over the imports and attempts to take the greenhouse from Red. After a brief fight, they come to a truce. However, Vee had lied, and attacks Red from behind with a lock hidden in a sock (a "slock"). Vee loses all of her inmate family, except Crazy Eyes, who is tricked into thinking she attacked Red in a blackout state; Vee is subsequently suspended. The other girls rat on Vee for the attack, but before they can arrest her she sneaks out the sewage drain in the greenhouse. She is seen in the woods, running, and comes to the road, just as Rosa is making her escape. Thinking back to when Vee made Rosa get up out of her seat when eating, Rosa swerves off the road and runs Vee down with the prison van. ''"Always so rude, that one!", she says as she laughs and drives away. Vee is left to die by the side of the road. It is later, in Season Three, "Fake It Till You Fake It Some More", confirmed by O'Neill and Bell that Vee indeed died. Relationships *RJ (sexual) Friends * Suzanne Warren (by manipulation) *Red (formerly) Enemies *Red *Poussey * Gloria * Miss Rosa * Taystee * Watson * Black Cindy * Nicky *Norma Memorable Quotes Reception The character of Yvonne Parker, nicknamed Vee, was instantly acclaimed by critics during Season 2, as was actress Lorraine Toussaint's performance. The vast majority of reviewers noted that Parker was, in every way, the most frightening aspect of the show's second season. Her storyline was considered to be well-developed and carried out. Gallery Season 2 Promotional Photos Orange-is-the-New-Black-Vee-Character-Poster-695x1024.jpg Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Previously Released Inmates Category:Commissary